The aim of this project is to expand the capabilities of a novel `liquid array'platform, based on Encoded Sortable Particle (ESP) technology to make it cost and performance compatible with high multiplex assays. ESPs are optically-encoded microfabricated particles that can be manipulated using magnetic force. We will adapt our ESP-based liquid array system, which has already been successfully applied in the low multiplex space, to accommodate assays of 100,000-plex or more. ESP technology has broad applicability and should be a valuable tool in the diagnosis, prognosis, and characterization of a variety of disease states, including cancer, heart disease, arthritis and inflammatory diseases, kidney disease, liver disease, allergic responses, and infectious diseases (e.g. HIV). PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: ESP technology as applied to the high multiplex assay space will provide a broad platform for many different kinds of assays. The ESP platform is intrinsically versatile, and has the potential to be used in basic biomedical research, as well as high- throughput discovery and clinical diagnostics. The ability to control the particles magnetically (in a manner significantly different from magnetic beads) is a significant advantage. This technology should be useful in the diagnosis and prognosis of a variety of disease states, including cancer, heart disease, arthritis and inflammatory diseases, kidney disease, and infectious diseases (e.g. HIV).